Object selection is one of the most frequently performed tasks in photo processing. Object selection is generally performed in photo processing to select a region of a given image for application of one or more visual effects e.g., color change, contrast change, saturation change, blurring effects, and the like. For example, a wedding photographer, who has taken several photographs of a wedding, may wish to apply visual effects to a bride and groom in each of the photographs in which they appear.
Using conventional techniques, the photographer can, through an image editor application, select the bride and groom in each image and then apply the desired visual effects thereto. Selecting an object and applying visual effects to that object in even a single image can be time-consuming though. Further, when the object is selected and visual effects are applied for many images, the time involved may increase proportionally with the number of images. Consequently, the amount of time it takes, using conventional techniques, to apply visual effects to objects in multiple images may discourage users from doing so for some of those images.